The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine combustors, and, more particularly, to a system for creating aerodynamic flow within a turbine combustor head end chamber.
A gas turbine engine combusts a fuel-air mixture in a combustion chamber of a turbine combustor, and then drives one or more turbines with the resulting hot combustion gases. In certain configurations, fuel and air are pre-mixed prior to ignition to reduce emissions and improve combustion. The gas turbine engine mixes the fuel and the air within one or more chambers, such as fuel nozzles. The fuel and air may travel together and/or separately through one or more paths through the turbine combustor. Unfortunately, the one or more paths may include sharp turns, recesses, and other obstructions that create recirculation zones, which may allow the flame holding and/or flashback.